


beautiful shay

by words_on_pages



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: American AU, Fishing, Kissing, M/M, Minor Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Party Boys, drunk boys, harry is helpless when it comes to fishing, liam is impatient and cranky, niall is a boisterous fun-loving drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 14:29:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4183368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/words_on_pages/pseuds/words_on_pages
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam just wants to fish. Harry is useless. What was meant to be a peaceful, bountiful fishing trip suddenly takes a turn and becomes anything but.</p>
            </blockquote>





	beautiful shay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [balefully](https://archiveofourown.org/users/balefully/gifts).



> I wanted to gift this to balefully because, quite frankly, her Nessie fics are what sent me on a downward spiral to becoming the crazy Niall fangirl I am today. He is the sunshine of my life and I can't thank her enough, even if she guided me unintentionally! So you you may not even like this fic, darling, but it's for you nevertheless!
> 
> Also [here](http://words-on-pages.tumblr.com/post/122149020150/beautiful-shay-words-4300-pairing-liam-niall) are a few photos of the beautiful lake this is based on!

 

 

"Have you literally never gone fishing before?"  
  
Liam looked on, his anxiety ratcheting up as Harry grappled with the reel. He'd unknowingly lifted the bale and now the line had begun spooling out in loose curls of thread.  
  
"Give it here." Liam snatched it out of his hands before he could do any more damage to it. He held the line loosely near the bottom of the pole, allowing it to thread tightly through his fingers as he circled the reel handle.  
  
"Liam, do I look like I've gone fishing before?"  
  
Satisfied that he had a good rhythm going, he glanced up. He was met by arched brows above aviators and slightly curled, shoulder length brown hair blowing around a bit. Liam grimaced as he gave his flamingo swim trunks and loose white linen button up a once over. Compared to Liam's sturdy khaki shorts, ratty t-shirt combined with fishing hat and vest he did look a bit out of place.  
  
He frowned. "I honestly thought you were being sarcastic before when you said you'd never been before. Who's never been fishing?"  
  
Harry's arms stretched wide in emphasis, his tone exasperated.  
  
" _Me._ "  
  
Liam sighed darkly. "You told me I'd get the better end of the deal by coming with you over Zayn." He slipped the hook into the second metal loop on the pole and set it down in the boat. "So I'm going to be fishing by myself all weekend, aren't I?"  
  
Harry reached down for it immediately.  
  
"Don't even think about it." He leveled a heavy gaze on him.  
  
Harry hesitated, his eyes looking at him above the rims of his sunglasses.  
  
"Let's not kid ourselves anymore. I'm not going to spend the day respooling that for you. Just leave it." He muttered grumpily.  
  
Harry held his hands up in surrender. He flipped around so that he could bundle a towel under his head, laying back on his bench, face to the sky.  
  
"Li, when you said fishing, I tried selling myself as your trip buddy over Zayn because I was expecting swim suits and drinks and music in the boat. Y'know- _fun_."  
  
Liam's mouth twisted in silence. What should he have expected? His roomates had never uttered a word of interest about the outdoors. Why he thought Harry would be the lesser of two evils he's not sure. At least Zayn would have sat quietly in the boat and worked on some pencil drawings. Not that he'd really had a choice anyway. As soon as Harry had dropped the bomb that there would be no wifi, Zayn was out. There was no persuading him. He should be thankful that Harry was willing to disconnect himself from technology every once in awhile, but it was hard to be positive when he could barely work something as simple as a fishing pole.  
  
"Do you even get how beautiful this lake is?" He cast his line and once the bobber was in proper place he swept his gaze wistfully over the line of trees at the edge of the water. "It's only 70 acres but a depth of 44 feet."  
  
He looked over expecting to see some sort impressed reaction but all he got was a negligent shrug.  
  
"44 feet." He exclaimed again. "This little baby is deep." He looked over the dark glassy surface. "It's excellent grounds for fish beds. That other lake I told you about, that I go to with Andy, that one is 1,300 acres and only 14 feet at its deepest. Nothing compares to the majesty of Shay."

He sighed happily, completely unbothered by Harry's disinterest. His smile withered away as loud shouts rang out over the sound of a motor boat speeding along the water across from them.  
  
"Wooooohoooo! Louis, crank it up faster!"  
  
Harry leaned up on his elbows, slipping his sunglasses over his head. "Now that looks like fun."  
  
Liam reeled his line in, huffing in disgust. "Oh them. They are pariahs on this lake." He frowned, casting out near a section of lily pads. "It is absolutely ridiculous to bring a speed boat up here. This is a fishing lake" He said severely. "It's not nearly large enough for things like that. And yet they do it anyway."  
  
"Yeah but they're drinking and having a good time. They don't give a shit."  
  
"Exactly." He reeled his line back in a little viciously. "Do you see that?" He pointed to the waves and ripples breaking the previously calm surface. "It makes the fish uneasy. They hunker down and it's almost impossible to get them interested in a worm or minnow."  
  
He caught Harry rolling his eyes. Liam gave him a wounded look, forehead wrinkling. "Hey! You're my friend. You're supposed to be on my side!"  
  
"Liam, you're getting pretty worked up about this." Harry chuckled, sliding his aviators back down.  
  
"I'm getting worked up?" Liam burst out in disbelief. He stood up in the boat. "They are douchebags!" He vented. He cringed slightly as he considered how loud his voice had rung out now that the motor boat was no longer zipping along.  
  
"Heyooo!" One of the speed boaters shouted over the lake while laughing. "What was that you said?"   
  
Liam stared, face straight at Harry, slight twitch above one of his eyes. He rushed to think of something to call out to them. "I said they are due some rain."

Harry grinned, full set of teeth showing, looking like he was very much enjoying Liam's predicament.

There was a minute of silence before the voice called back at Liam. "Yeah, and you're due to get that stick out of your ass."  
  
Harry slipped a hand over his mouth to smother his laughter while Liam's eyes narrowed. "Excuse me?" He called out, cupping one hand to the side  of his mouth to make sure his voice carried.  
  
The boat was moving toward them and it was half the distance now.  
  
"I said good luck fishing!"

The two boaters broke into fits of laughter afterward. They were close enough now that Liam could see it was the brunette with fringe that had spoken.  
  
His brows drew together as he looked at Harry. That was clearly _not_ what he had said. At least Liam had had the decency to make up something convincingly similar. That was the proper thing to do.  
  
The blonde one bent down to cup his hand around the others' ear. "That sounded nothing alike. You are so bad at that, Lou." They both dissolved into laughter once again.  
  
Harry raised an eyebrow at him. "Do they really not know we can hear everything they're saying?"  
  
"Sad as it is, I think they're too drunk." Liam replied tightly.  
  
"I wish I was that drunk right now." Harry confessed.  
  
"Once again-" Liam started.  
  
"Heyooo. What're you boys up to?"  
  
The question is slurred and boisterous and belongs to the blonde who has one leg set on the edge of their boat. His whole body was swaying slightly which told Liam exactly how much he's had to drink.  
  
"Fishing. Or at least trying to." Liam answered curtly, clenching his jaw in irritation. His words and tone don't seem to have registered with either of them. The blonde because he just nods happily back, too blitzed to be able to grasp much. And the brunette because he's been watching Harry for the last couple of minutes.  
  
"What's your name?" The brunette asked with a giant smile on his face, still unable to peel his eyes from him.  
  
Liam glanced at Harry, already groaning internally when he saw the demure set of his shoulders. That was Harry's interested posture.  
  
"Harry, and what is yours?"  
  
"Louis." He answered immediately. "Would you like to come aboard the SS Niall," he cupped a hand around his mouth to loudly stage whisper, pointing at the blonde with his other hand, "he insists we call it that. Not my first choice."  
  
"Hey!" The blonde one, presumably Niall, smacked Louis on the shoulder, almost causing himself to topple over.  
  
Liam decided to answer for the both of them. "Thanks but no thanks, guys. We are fishing today. Maybe some other time."  
  
"Actually," Harry added, "I think I'd like that very much."  
  
Liam turned his eyes to Harry, wide and boring in like drills. "What do you mean." He blinked at him meaningfully. As in, don't you dare ditch me for those two.  
  
Harry gave him an apologetic look and breezily stood up. "Sorry, Li. Fishing just isn't my thing. I choose the party boat."  
  
Louis hooted loudly in response and Liam ground his teeth. He gripped his poles and tackle box as the boat swayed while Harry climbed gingerly into the speed boat next to them.  
  
"I like fishing. I'll come fishing with you." Niall smiled at him sloppily and instantly began clambering over the side of his boat.  
  
"No! I really don't mind fishing by myself." Liam burst out. But it was too late, Niall had already struggled onto his fishing boat and plopped onto his butt. There were three benches in the boat. He hadn't taken the seat where Harry had been, rather choosing to sit on the middle bench, his knees knocking lightly into Liam's. It was a little too close for comfort.  
  
"It might  be better if we spread out a bit." He nodded politely to the bench behind Niall.  
  
Niall twisted around to see behind him and then turned back to lift his beer. "Nah, I'm good. But thanks." His smile stretched wide, lips red and shiny.  
  
Liam swallowed back the irritated response he wanted to give and started to hook a new minnow on his pole.  
  
"See you later Li!!" Harry waved him off, stopping to point at Louis behind his back and mouth _he's hot_.  
  
Liam rolled his eyes and nodded him off. He slid his gaze to Niall uneasily, finding bright blue eyes unblinking at him with a lopsided curve to his mouth. Liam gave him a small tight smile and pointed at the rope twisted intricately around knobs at the bow.  
  
"Could you pull that anchor up? I'm going to move to a new spot. This area is too disrupted."  
  
"Aye aye captain." Niall winked at him. Or at least attempted to from what Liam could tell. He sighed heavily.  
  
Liam soaked up the blessed silence while he smoothly moved the boat through the water. He was going to his favorite spot. His _secret_ favorite spot. Normally he wouldn't come here with a stranger, but the day was quickly waning and he didn't want to waste anymore time. The weather tomorrow was forecasted to be spotty at best.  
  
Niall's knees continued to brush against his as he shifted from side to side to direct the motor. He had a thing about personal space and this guy was not respecting it at all.  
  
As he killed the motor, Niall's attention was across the lake and he took a minute to surreptitiously look him over. He was wearing cut off jean shorts and a tank top that barely covered his chest and back. His fair skin was already pinkening along his ribs and thighs and shoulders.  
  
"You know you should wear sun screen."  
  
Blue eyes swung toward him, drunken and surprised. "We forgot it on shore. Why d'you have some?"  
  
Liam nodded. Did he have some? He scoffed internally. Of course he did. Just like he had bug spray, antibiotic ointment, aloe gel and any number of things that are required to be properly prepared for fishing. He grabbed it from his bag and went to toss it to him but Niall was turning in his seat, his back now to him. Liam blinked, at a loss as to what to think when Niall's hands grappled over his shoulders to grip the tank top and pull it up over his head.  
  
His blonde head turned to the side, voice carrying over his shoulder, "d'ya mind helping me out?"  
  
Liam opened his mouth several times and each time closed it, unsuccessful on figuring out how to respond.  
  
"I don't- I- I think maybe-"  
  
"Come on. Please?" The naked back in front of him wriggled around, muscle playing around his shoulder blades and ribs.  
  
Niall twisted his head back toward him again, "I'll do you too."  
  
"No, no. No need for that." Liam corrected quickly. "Just give me a moment."  
  
He squirted the sunscreen on his left hand and rubbed them together, staring with apprehension at the back in front of him. This is not how he had planned his afternoon to go. He was in his best fishing spot and here he was rubbing sunscreen on a stranger.  
  
He spread his legs a little bit and scooched closer to the edge of his bench. Leaning forward, Liam finally slid his slick hands in smooth circles over his shoulders. He swallowed thickly. He wasn't blind. Niall was attractive despite being a sloppy drunk. Gliding his hands over his muscles and down the ridges of of his ribs was making his breath come a bit more quickly. Liam slid his thumbs along the line of his spine, his dick twitching when a soft noise slipped from Niall's mouth.  Just as his thumbs dipped down to the edge of his swim trunks, a shiver ran up and down Niall's back.  
  
Liam pulled his hands up, tapped his hand on his bicep. "Alright you're all set." He said, voice a bit shaky. "Can you let the anchor down on that side now?"  
  
He rubbed any excess cream off on a towel and let the anchor down on his side. Then Liam snatched his fishing pole back up, busying himself with baiting it with a new minnow, so that he didn't have to look in Niall's direction.  
  
"Are those tens?" Niall softly slurred.  
  
Liam nodded tightly still refusing to look. He cast out, mentally celebrating when he got the bobber in the perfect spot, between the lily pads and a sunken dock. The crappies loved it under there. He'd slain them here more times than he could count which is why he'd always tried to keep his activities hush hush so as not to draw the attention of other fishermen on the lake.  
  
"I sometimes use eights for perch and bluegill, obviously the smaller hook works better with their mouth size. But I like tens the best."  
  
"I prefer tens too."  
  
Liam nodded to show his acknowledgment, but his mind was filled with regret. He wished Andy had been available to come this weekend. Then he could really talk fishing. Rather than try to awkwardly make small talk with a hammered stranger. He was definitely going to get Harry back for abandoning him like that.  
  
He saw the bobber dip and circled twice with the reel handle, giving the pole a quick jerk.  
  
"Ya got somethin'?"  
  
"Shhhhh." Liam responded on instinct glancing quickly at the other fishing boats while furiously reeling it in. It was a good little fighter. Liam hummed with satisfaction.  
  
"Holy shit! Look at that beauty!"  
  
Liam was torn between pleasure at the beautiful catch and dismay at the ruckus Niall was making. "Can you please keep it down?" He answered with more irritation than he meant to let out.  
  
"Sorry! But, Jesus, she's a beauty!" Niall clapped a hand over his mouth, eyes flying wide. Liam heard snuffles of laughter under his hand. He lifted it and whispered, "m'sorry again. Really."  
  
He honestly did look contrite, even considering there always seemed to be a ghost of a smile hovering on his lips at all times. Liam clenched his jaws together, trying to push back his annoyance at everything Niall was doing. He could already see they'd drawn the attention of at least one other fishing boat. But he knew they wouldn't attempt to come over until Liam moved away with his boat at least. There were rules among fishermen, thank god.  
  
"Do y'want me to rig it up for your next cast while you put that fish in the live well?"  
  
"No!" He burst out, surprising Niall who was reaching for it. There was no way in hell he was letting this party boy near his Fenwick. He probably didn't even realize that this wasn't a pole for the casual fisherman. Most people didn't notice the difference from one pole to the next, but this was a top of the line pole. Liam's baby. He didn't let anyone touch it.  
  
His little outburst must have made it through the fog of alcohol in Niall's  brain because he sat back and quieted down. Liam sighed in relief as he was able to spend the next fifteen or so minutes casting and reeling in peace. He caught three more nice, fat crappies and Niall just gave him a nod and a smile of congratulations when Liam disengaged them from the hook each time.  
  
At some point he must have pulled another beer out from somewhere because he heard him twist the cap off and continued to drink in silence, always smiling and friendly when Liam would glance over. He kept licking his lips and Liam's eyes had caught on them more than once.  
  
"D'ya have any chapstick?" Niall's slurred voice lilted up in question. Hope ringing in his words.  
  
Liam shook his head. "Nah. Sorry, man. I don't have any with me."  
  
"Oh." Niall's face crinkled up in confusion. "Could'a swore you had some on."  
  
"Well yeah. I mean I think I do have some on, but I don't have the actual tube of chapstick. Harry has it."  
  
"S'okay." Niall smiled blearily. "I only need a little."  
  
Before he could even open his mouth to respond, Niall lunged forward, his right knee leaning on the bench next to him, capturing Liam's face in both of his quite _large_ hands and he-  
  
He was rubbing his puckered lips back and forth over Liam's.  
  
"M'tryin' to g'some." His mouth murmured over his lips by way of explanation. Liam couldn't think straight. There was just warm lips and hot breath and the faint smell of beer. His hands grappled for something and ended up fisting the sides of Niall's tank top by his hips.  
  
A tongue swept across the seam of his mouth and his heart jolted through the chaotic onslaught, unsure if it was an accident. It came again, pressing more instantly, sloppy even and Liam opened.  
  
Niall pushed his tongue deep into his mouth and it was messy and imperfect but heat rushed through his body all the same. One of the hands on the side of his face slid through his hair at the top of his head, clenching at the back and pulling it. Liam allowed his neck to crane back, giving Niall more leverage, opening his mouth wider.  
  
No one had ever kissed him quite this assertively. He unfisted his hands from Niall's top and slipped them under, pulling him firmly onto his lap. It brought Liam’s attention to the fact that they were both growing hard, dicks pressed achingly together. It was enough of a wake up call to have him pulling back, harsh breaths panting between them.

“What was that about?” He asked cautiously, forehead wrinkled and heart hammering in his chest.

Niall rubbed his lips together and then opened them with a pop. “Gettin’ some chapstick.”

Liam couldn't force his brain to work, taking in Niall’s half-lidded stare and crooked grin. He swayed slightly as he started to lean back in and Liam stopped him, hands on his biceps.

“Um- no. I think you’ve got enough on.”

Heat flooded his cheeks as he looked down and could still feel their dicks pressed together. He gently pushed Niall off of him and got him seated safely on the bench across.

“I’m about to head in anyway.” He scratched the back of his neck. Embarrassment was really starting to settle in and Liam could feel a wave of anxiety sweep through him. “Could you, like- well could you please grab that rope and pull the anchor up again? And then I can- I will take us back to your friend.” He stuttered through the words.

Niall gave him a wobbly salute, “Sure thing, captain.” He half fell over the bench, trying to move to where the anchor rope was knotted at the other end of the boat. Niall twisted his head back and gave him an uncoordinated wink.

Liam bit his cheek to stop himself from smiling. He was so ridiculously drunk. He probably wouldn't even remember this tomorrow. Liam sighed in immense relief, the thought allowing him to breathe a bit easier. It also made him feel a bit generous even though this entire day’s fishing excursion was ruined.

“It was an interesting day. Thanks for coming along.”

“Anytime.” Niall was grinning at him so big his nose was crinkling. Liam tore his eyes away and swore when he noticed he was steering the motor in the wrong direction.

 

***

 

Liam was sitting at the picnic table, enjoying the brisk morning air and sipping a cup of coffee when Harry finally emerged from the cabin.

“Decided to join the living, huh?”

Harry’s face was obscured with a fedora and his sunglasses, but based on the flat set to his mouth and the ginger way he was walking Liam would guess that he was suffering from quite the hangover.

“Don’t count on that quite yet." He answered with a hoarse voice. "I haven’t checked my pulse.”

Liam grinned behind the cup raised to his lips. “Had yourself a good time with our friend, Louis. Didn’t you?”

Harry lifted a hand as he slid into the bench opposite him. “Stop.”

“Oh no, I’m going to enjoy your suffering because you abandoned me yesterday and I’m still wounded over it.” Liam smiled at him smugly. “Did you have any idea how smashed that guy was? Do you think I got any fishing done?”

Harry grunted in answer, head buried in his arms on the table top.

“You owe me.” Liam tapped Harry’s shoulder for emphasis. “So I don’t care how shitty you’re feeling right now, alright Harry?” He looked out happily across the lake, breathing the fresh morning air in. “The boat’s leaving in ten minutes and you’re going to be on it.”

Harry mumbled something into his arms and Liam frowned, unable to make it out. He hunched himself close to his head. “Excuse me?”

“Heyyyoo!” Two voices called out from their right.

His back snapped up, ramrod straight and all expression wiped from Liam’s face at the sound of the two guys approaching. He was going to kill Harry.

Harry lifted his head. “I said I can’t. I already promised Louis and Niall that I would go into town for breakfast and mimosas with them. So I’m out on the fishing expedition.” Harry attempted an apologetic smile, but winced halfway through in pain, grabbing his head.

“You’re going fishing? It’s the perfect time for it.” Niall interjected behind him.

Liam reluctantly turned around to greet them, eyes latching onto Niall, immediately caught off guard by how sleep rumpled and warm he looked. He had on a baggy sweatshirt, his eyes were a little puffy and his hair looked soft all matted down the way it was.

“I know it’s the perfect time for it. That’s why I’m going.” Liam responded with a hint of exasperation.

He didn’t mean to sound quite that prickish but having Harry ditch him a second day in a row had sullied his morning a bit.

“I can come with you if you want a fishing buddy.”

Liam’s eyes nearly bugged out of his head. The last thing he needed was another botched trip out on the lake. Niall clearly had no idea what he was doing and Liam was not in the mood to have him bumbling around on his boat, scaring the fish away and alerting other fishermen to his spots. And any other distractions that could- happen. He glanced at Niall's mouth before coughing into his fist and averting his gaze.

“No really, that’s okay. I’m fine.”

Niall’s mouth tipped slowly into a grin. “No, I want to. Let me go grab my stuff.”

“But I-” He cut his words off as he glanced up and saw Niall trotting back the way he had come. His aspirations for a peaceful morning of fishing deflated. He turned back to the picnic table only to find it empty. Harry and Louis were making their way up the hill, Louis’ hand pressed into Harry’s lower back, guiding him gently. Liam rolled his eyes. He sat there and stewed for the next several minutes, trying to think of ways that he could cut the trip short and come back and then sneak off by himself afterward.

“All set!”

He whipped his head back around at the sound of Niall’s voice. Surprise flooded him when he saw fishing hat on top of his head and an actual fishing vest on. It was very similar to Liam’s own vest, outfitted with small lures and bobbers in the pockets.

“Where did you get that stuff?” He asked, forehead wrinkled in confusion. “Is that an Abu Garcia rod?”

Niall chuckled. “This is my fishing gear.”

He continued to stare in shock at the pole in his hand because- that was a _great_ fishing pole.

Niall shook his head in amusement. “Listen.” He hesitated a moment, scratching the bridge of his nose. “I know I was like _really_ hammered yesterday. And trust me, I remember everything.”

Liam felt his cheeks heat.

“But I actually do fish. A lot. And I promise to try not to make an ass out of myself today.” His eyebrows raised, crooked smile settling in. “So can we start fresh?”

Liam blinked several times, overwhelmed by Niall’s fishing gear and sleep creased face and inviting smile and bright blue eyes. A small smile started to grow as heat spread through him.

“Um yeah- uh- we can start over.” He blinked slowly again, getting his bearings before stretching out a hand to him, smile growing.

“Hi, my name is Liam." He raised his eyebrows, affecting a polite air.

"Would you by any chance like to go fishing with me?”

Niall licked his lips before grinning wide. "I'm Niall. And yes. Absolutely."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my wonderful husband who unwittingly inspired this when he wouldn't stop bitching about the speed boaters on the lake where we fish. And my mind just went to NIAM NIAM NIAM. <3


End file.
